foxsanastasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Olga, Tatiana, and Maria Romanova
Grand Duchesses Olga, Tatiana and Maria Nikolaevna Romanova were the older sisters to Anastasia and Alexei Romanov and older daughters to Tsar Nicholas II and Tsarina Alexandra. Appearances Like Anastasia; Olga, Tatiana and Maria shared the same traits: fair skin, auburn hair, thick eyebrows and light blue Romanov eyes with naturally groomed eyelashes. The only difference out of the girls are that all three shared different hairstyles: Olga has a ponytail, Tatiana's hair is shorter and styled-cut in an elegant way and Maria has her hair tide at sides and layed over her shoulders. It's interesting to mention that Maria's hair color is the brightest one compared to her sisters, while Olga's and Tatiana's hair color are not as red as Anastasia's one. However Tatiana's hair color is darker than Olga's. Also, in the movie is seen that Tatiana stands out from Olga and Maria for being the tallest one (as seen in the final scene of "Once Upon a December"). During their brief appearance in the intro, despite being 14, 12 and 10 years old, all three sisters look older and more mature compared to their 8 year old sister, symbolizing being her elder sisters, as well as historically known to look their age whilst Anastasia always appeared to be younger than her age due to her short height and child-like face. Many portrayals of the trio are known to distinguish themselves from their youngest sister. Personalities Their personalities are not well defined, since they rarely appeared in the movie and hardly spoke. However, in the scene in which all the three surrounded Anastasia during "Once Upon a December", we can see they were fond of their sister, Anastasia, since they came to her (as if they wanted to greet), and stood a moment with her (before they were taken out to dance). At the time they were with Anastasia, they were happily surrounding her, meanwhile Maria gave her a pearl necklace, indicating as if she would have wanted Anastasia to join the ball with them. Later on, they're seen in Anastasia's dream (later nightmare). Even though it's known that the dream was just one of Rasputin's traps in order to kill Anastasia, we can analyze that Olga, Tatiana and Maria were once playful with each other, since they were waving happily to Anastasia, before they'd jump to the pool with their father. Further in the film, we could tell that Olga was a teasing person as told by Anastasia to Marie, since she criticized Anastasia's old drawing by saying that it looked like a pig riding a donkey (which in real life, she did say that, but to their father). History/Background & Role in the film Olga was the oldest sister, Tatiana was the second oldest and Maria was the third oldest. They, along with their father, mother and brother were assassinated by the Bolsheviks. Olga was the oldest sister, born in 1895. She was very bright and excelled in her studies, though she became less interested in them as she got older. She was sensitive, and became moody and depressed during the revolution. Tatiana was the second oldest, born in 1897. She was the most centered of her sisters. She was good at organizing and sometimes bossy, leading to her sisters and brother nicknaming her "the governess." Maria was the third oldest, born in 1899. She was very calm and obedient, to the point where her father was almost glad when she misbehaved. She loved soldiers and wanted a large family. During the family's imprisonment, she befriended their guards and even said that she enjoyed her work. Though they are not one of the main characters, they are shown in a few scenes in the film. One scene was in the prologue of the movie, which was when young Anastasia was running the stairs to share a picture to her grandmother. Later, they appear when Anastasia is singing "Once Upon a December", and Olga, Tatiana and Maria appear as ghosts along with the rest of the other Romanov line on the dance floor, surrounding Anastasia. Then, they're all three briefly seen in a family portrait. Finally, they appear again in Anastasia's dream where they wave at Anastasia and Alexei before and after Alexei jump into the water to join their father. Later, Olga was mentioned briefly by Anastasia after Marie showed her an old picture made by her (Anastasia). Trivia *According to the film, Anastasia was eight years old rather than seventeen at the time of the revolution. In addition, the film also states that the revolution occurred in 1916 as opposed to 1917. This implies that Olga, who was six years older than Anastasia, died at the age of 14 instead of 22; that Tatiana, who was four years older than Anastasia, died at the age of 12 instead of 21; and that Maria, who was two years older than Anastasia, died at the age of 10 instead of 19. *Although Olga, Tatiana and Maria died a very young age, they appear much older in "Once Upon a December". This could be represented as Anastasia subconsciously remembering them as her older sisters as Alexei was shown not to have aged during the number, although he was 3 years younger, his age would be 5. *At a height of 5'9" (1.75 m), Tatiana was the tallest of the sisters in real life, while the 5'2" (1.57 m) Anastasia was the shortest. *The animators may have drawn inspiration from the girls' 1913 formal photographs for their hairstyles in the film, however Olga's hair is up in a bun in those photographs rather than half down like in the movie and the formal photographs from before that year. *In Anastasia's nightmare, Maria is the only sister whose swimsuit is not the same color as her finery during the "Once Upon a December" sequence. *While in real life Olga and Tatiana were often seen together, since they were closest in age with each other, in the film, despite their brief appearence, Maria and Olga interect a lot more together, both in the intro and while they were swimming in Anastasia's nightmare. *In Chinese Mandarin dub of Anastasia's nightmare, the sisters called Anastasia "Mei Mei", which means "little sister" in Chinese. *Before the birth of his son, Nicholas is said to have contemplated lifting the ban on female rulers in Russia, established by Tsar Paul I around 1800. On the family portrait in the movie Olga, the oldest child, is the only one sitting down, in clothes apparently modelled on the imperial robes of her father. This can be interpreted as that she was heir apparent, not the sickly and weak Alexei. If this is true, Vlad's comment 'we have found the heir to the Russian throne' would be true as Anastasia would now be first in line after Olga, Tatiana and Maria who all died in the Revolution. In real life, Nicholas was thinking on changing the law in both 1903 so Olga was heir as he had no son and during the Revolution itself with Tatiana as heir, as Olga was too depressed to be considered. *If the Tercentenary Ball at the start of the movie happened on the same day as in real live (February 21st) then Tatiana and Maria would both be 11 and 9 respectfully instead of 12 and 10. Olga's birthday was in November, so out of the children only she would still be the same age (14). Gallery Anastasia pt3 0075.jpg|Olga in pink, Tatiana in peach and Maria in purple Anastasia pt5 0151.jpg|Maria in green, Olga in pink and Tatiana in peach Anastasia pt5 0163.jpg|Maria, Olga and Tatiana swimming with Nicholas in Anastasia's dream Anastasia pt5 0161.jpg|Maria, Olga and Tatiana swimming with Nicholas in Anastasia's dream Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484109-1356-576.jpg|Olga (left), Maria (center) and Tatiana (right) sitting on the thrones while Young Anastasia is running to Marie Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484116-1356-576.jpg|Olga (left), Maria (center) and Tatiana (right) sitting on the thrones while Young Anastasia is running to Marie Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637344-1356-576.jpg|The Romanov Family coming to life: left to right, Maria, Tatiana and Olga. Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637430-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637440-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637451-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637499-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637470-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637627-1356-576.jpg|(From left to right): Alexandra, Tatiana, Maria and Olga Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29776104-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29775767-1356-576.jpg RoyalPortrait.jpg|(From left to right) Back Row: Czar Nicholas II, Alexandra and Tatiana. Middle Row: Maria. Front Row: Anastasia, Alexei and Olga (sitting) DE2.png|Maria AS.png|Tatiana 1. Olga.jpg|Olga anastasia-s-sisters-anastasia-34163323-500-331.jpg|Olga, Tatiana and Maria (Left to Right) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Romanov Family